


it’s a moment when i show up (got 'em sayin “wow”)

by crybbybilly



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Steve, Cum Play, Daddy Kink Lite, Frat Boy Billy Hargrove, Gym Thot Billy Hargrove, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybbybilly/pseuds/crybbybilly
Summary: The music next door is pounding, rattles the connecting wall it’s so loud. It’s both a blessing and a curse, on the downside it’s 2am and Steve has class early tomorrow morning at 7am, on the brighter side of things the loud whine Steve lets out as Billy works another finger into him gets eaten by the heavy bass of a Post Malone song
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 420





	it’s a moment when i show up (got 'em sayin “wow”)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellstrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellstrider/gifts).



> inspired by a tumblr post  
> un-beta’d af  
> i love frat boy gym thot billy

The music next door is pounding, rattles the connecting wall it’s so loud. It’s both a blessing and a curse, on the downside it’s 2am and Steve has class early tomorrow morning at 7am, on the brighter side of things the loud whine Steve lets out as Billy works another finger into him gets eaten by the heavy bass of a Post Malone song. It means they can fuck as loud as they want and the noise stays confined in the safety of Billy’s dorm room , no one bangs on the wall telling them to quiet down like when they fool around at Steve’s.

“Are you humming along?” Steve huffs, flushed red across his chest all the way down to his cock, a dripping mess against his belly.

“Yeah, Bro, I like this song.” Billy says matter a fact, ducks his head down to suck Steve into his mouth and hum around him to the beat.

If Steve weren’t currently having his brain sucked out through his dick he’d smack Billy upside the head. 

He hated frat boys, stinky gross gym rats who only wanted to fuck, always called him bro after and smacked him way too hard on the shoulder when they passed each other on campus. He definitely did not have a type despite what Robin says, despite Billy.

How he ended up falling into bed with Billy Hargrove of all people, one of the biggest gym thots on campus is beyond Steve’s comprehension.

But like, look at him. 

Sure the guy has a long list of flaws but his dick is nice and his fingers are thick, three pressed tight into Steve, knuckles rolling against his prostate. He can feel the load of cum Billy fucked into him not even an hour ago dripping out around Billy’s fingers with a wet squelch as he fucks them deeper.

“Oh fuck oh fuck, Billy.” Steve whines, pulls at his own hair because Billy will flip out if he touches him without asking. Something about not being a bitch, Steve doesn’t get it.

“What was that?” Billy pulls off, holds Steve’s dick firm in his hand and presses his tongue against the weepy tip of the others cock, like he’s trying to worm his way inside it or something. It fucking hurts on the right side of too much, he could come like this, he could fucking cry.

“Please please please.” Is all Steve can get out right now, chokes on a moan before he can get his breathing together enough to give Billy what he wants. “Please, Daddy, it hurts.”

Billy hums thoughtfully, gives Steve’s dick a finally lick before he sits back on his haunches, admires the mess he’s made.

Steve knows it’s a sight to behold, sometimes Billy likes to take pictures, or he’ll pull his phone out to record. Steve’s pretty sure Billy’s even posted them on instagram once or twice, under one of his live stories that get flagged and taken down. 

The point is Steve knows what he looks like when he’s fucked out and spent, when his dick looks as painfully hard as it feels, and maybe so do a couple thousand other people. Billy’s got a lot of followers, he takes too many shirtless pics of himself at the gym not to have an entire following that worship his every fucking move. There’s probably a screen recording out there of Steve bouncing on Billy’s dick and talking about how much he loves daddy’s cock.

He fucking hates gym rats.

Billy pulls his fingers free, slides them up Steve’s stomach, through the dark patch of hair covering his chest and stuffs all three into Steve’s mouth. He taste like cum and lube, like salt. Steve is mildly annoyed because those were just in his ass but this is Billy and Billy’s always been a little gross. Steve sucks them clean, moans like a starving man.

“You want daddy’s cock again, Baby?” Billy’s already teasing the head of his dick against Steve’s hole. Watches him flutter around nothing, no fingers or dick holding him open, which means Steve’s just gaping and wet.

“Yeah, Daddy.” Steve hiccups, readjust his grip on his thighs so he’s bending himself in half. 

He hates how he always gives in, hates that calling Billy daddy does things to him besides fill him with perpetual annoyance. Steve didn’t even know he had a daddy kink until Billy Hargrove came along harassing him in the library a couple months ago.

They fucked that day in one of the handicapped bathrooms because Steve was tired of studying and Billy is ...convincing as much as he is a total tool. Steve wanted to get off and it just so happened to be on Billy’s dick while the other murmured about coming on daddy’s cock.

Steve shot off so hard he blacked out a little, it had nothing to do with the daddy thing, it was simply because he hadn’t gotten off in a long time.

At least that’s what he told himself then.

Now he’s not above begging, he still ‘hates’ it but whatever.

“Please, Daddy, need your cock in me. I’ve been so good, I wanna come.” Steve arches his back a little, plays dirty and clenches his hole so he knows he’s winking, greedy for it. 

“Shit.” Billy grunts and starts to push in, cock sliding smooth and easy because Steve is so open from the other two times Billy stuffed him full.

His ass is tender, Steve cries out and can feel the fresh prick of tears burning his eyes because he’s so sore and it hurts in a way that shoots directly to his dick. Steve’s wipes them away, wraps his legs around Billy’s waist and holds on, takes what Billy has to offer him.

“You’re such a fucking slut, Harrington.” Billy grunts, gets a hand around Steve’s throat and fucks into him. If Steve’s face weren’t already burning the noise it makes when Billy bottoms out would suffice. “You hear that? Fuckingloose, you’re not a good boy at all, you’re a little slut.”

Steve whimpers and tightens up, fucks back on Billy’s dick like he’s trying to prove a point. 

It’s Billy’s fault he’s so lose anyway, they’ve been fucking for hours. If he’s not stretched around Billy’s dick then he’s being held open by his fingers, or his tongue, it’s been constant with far and few breaks in between. Steve hasn’t been allowed to come once.

“Please.” Steve tries again, slides his fingers through the messy puddle of pre smeared all over his stomach. His cock is drooling constantly, he wants to touch himself, a couple good jerks would have him spilling all over himself.

Instead he keeps his hand away from his cock, digs his nails into Billy’s arm to have something to hold. He can’t keep still, he’s not going to make it. Billy is pounding into him now, the loud thump of the headboard falling in line with the heavy beat of the music next door. Not that Steve can hear it past the rush of blood in his ears and the weight of Billy’s hand around his throat. “I’m gonna cum.”

Billy’s hand tightens, Steve’s eyes roll to the back of his head. It’s good, it’s too fucking good and Billy isn’t letting up. “Oh god oh god oh god!”

Steve swears he sees stars or something, back arching high off the bed as he clenches tight around Billy’s length. He shoots thick ropes of cum across his chest, hits his chin, feels like it’s a never ending mess dribbling out of his cock. He’s shaking from it and Billy doesn’t let up for a moment.

If anything he gets a little more aggressive, let’s go of Steve’s throat to take hold of both his legs, cupping behind the knees and fucking into Steve so hard the brunet is sobbing from the over stimulation. 

Billy tucks his face into the crook of Steve’s neck when he cums, let’s out a strangled moan and bites down hard enough to sting.

Steve holds him though, both of them laying still and breathing hard as the music next door switches to Lil Nas singing about panini’s.

“Hey, Stevie, don’t you be a meanie.” Billy murmurs as he pulls out, flops down next to Steve and reaches down to tuck two fingers back into Steve’s ass.

“Christ, I can’t stand you.” Steve whines, tugs at Billy’s wrist until he removes his fingers. It’s too much.

Billy ignores him in favor of rolling over to grab something out the nightstand, whistling along to that stupid song. “Have you listened to the DaBaby remix?”

“I don't listen to the baby, Billy, I don't even know who that is.” Steve admits, annoyed.

Billy hums again and rolls back over, trails something wet along the inside of Steve’s thigh before pressing it against his hole.

“keep this in until tomorrow, yeah?” Billy nudges the toy inside, Steve hisses, throws an arm over his eyes and nods.

“Yeah.” He breathes

He’s so so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr - crybbybilly  
> leave love ❤️


End file.
